Birth Right
by mewkazurinu2004
Summary: "It's your right to take what is yours. If you want any control over your life, you have to learn to go for what you want despite the consequences."
1. Chapter 1

Loose brown curls fell over Astoria's shoulder. She examined her reflection in the mirror. Her powder blue dress made her look fourteen instead of eighteen. She scowled as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," she answered.

Daphne entered. Daphne's short red dress highlighted her curvaceous figure that Astoria always envied. Her golden blonde hair was tied in an updo with little stands of hair framing her face. "Theodore Nott may just faint when he sees you," Astoria examined. She wondered why the only similarities she shared with her sibling were their pale skin and bright green eyes.

"That's the plan, little sister," Daphne responded. "Let's go disturb the peace of Zabini's and Davis's engagement party."

Every pureblooded function was the same. The children, if allowed, would have the garden to play in. The adults and adolescents would mingle. Since the war, the parties were fewer since so many pureblood Slytherins were determined to salvage the remains of their reputation. "I'm going to find Theodore Nott," Daphne said with a devilish smile. Milicent Bulstrode shook her head as she tried to squeeze into Tracey Davis's conversation with her fiance.

Astoria rolled her eyes before accidentally bumping into Narcissa Malfoy. "Mrs. Malfoy," she said politely, "what a pleasure to see you!" Although the Malfoys were the joke of the wizarding world; however, Narcissa kept her head high. She worked hard to regain the appearance of a respectable witch. Although her husband had disappeared from sight, she wouldn't give up as quickly.

"How's your mother, Miss Greengrass?" Narcissa asked.

"Suffering from a terrible migraine, presently. It's such a shame she couldn't make it to this delightful party," Astoria replied. "How's Draco doing."

"He's doing quite well considering," She answered," Would you be a dear and find him for me?"

"Of course," Astoria answered. She was certain she would find the Malfoy heir with Pansy Parkinson. She had often wondered why he allowed that cow to keep a leash on his neck as if he was her pet.

Finally, she heard Pansy's voice coming through the ballroom. "How'd she get so lucky? That knobby kneed bitch shouldn't even be thinking about getting married before me," Pansy screeched. Her harsh brown eyes met Draco's cool grey eyes. He seemed completely uninterested in his girlfriend's ramblings.

"Draco, Pansy asked in an overbearingly sweet tone, "do you ever think we will get married?"

"Draco," Astoria said as she stepped onto the floor. Pansy glared at the younger Greengrass as if she were a huge ugly spider. "Your mother is looking for you."

He followed the younger girl into the kitchens. "I thought you said my mother is looking for me," he asked amusedly . Astoria bent down as she grabbed the bottle of firewhisky from the cabinet under the sink.

"I did, but I would need something to calm me down if I was around Pansy for as long as you. I figured I give you a break from your obiligations to the women in your life," she replied with a coy smirk. She uncorked the bottle of firewhisky before taking a sip. She handed him the bottle and commanded, "drink."

Obeying her command, he took a gulp of the liquid. "Thanks," he responded.

"My pleasure," she purred as she rested her elbows on the counter. She took a drink of the liquid before grinning at the bottle.

"Enjoying the party?" he asked.

"Would I be here if I was?" she responded.

"I'm surprised you're not with your sister," he mused as she took a sip of the liquid.

"She's with Nott so I have to entertain myself," she replied before sliding the bottle to Draco Malfoy. He seemed to be watching her as if she was a rare creature. He had talked to her only a handful of times, and he had heard Pansy complain about her. However, Astoria had the grace of an Unicorn, and she never failed to make an impression. He doubted he would forget stealing drinks of Blaise Zabini's secret stash of Firewhisky.

"Shame," he said. He recalled being a child and sitting at the children's table in the garden. Daphne and Astoria would talk amongst themselves as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle talked about their new brooms. He had never seen Astoria alone until that moment, and he felt incredibly fortunate.

"Isn't it?" she asked before corking the bottle and hiding it from Zabini and anyone else who might enter the kitchen. "Are you ready to see your mother now?"

"It's not like I wasn't. You dragged me here, remember?"

She shrugged before leading him to the massive foyer of the mansion. Before either Malfoy could thank her, she had disappeared. Narcissa looked at her son and said, "I'm surprised. She has grown up to be quite a lady."

"I can't agree more, Mother."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all those who've read chapter one, and a very special thanks to SnowflakeBeautiful for actually reviewing. I apologize for it being so short. Anyways, chapter two is much longer, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

Daphne released a soft yawn as her hand glided down the mahoghany hand rail. Her golden blonde hair bounced as she walked down the marble staircase. She pulled open the set of two large mahoghany doors with a golden doorknob that lead into the dining room.

Her eyes widened when see saw her younger sister. She wore a pale blue blouse tucked into a knee length black pencil skirt. She, reading "The Daily Prophet", sat at the end of the long dark wooden table. "You're up early," Daphne said before sitting across from her younger sister.

Astoria put down the newspaper before taking a sip of coffee. "I have a job interview in a few hours. I'd figured I would prepare so I don't make a fool out of myself," she replied before taking a bite out of toast. "Has mother come out of her room?"

"Afraid not," Daphne replied with a soft shake of her head.

Astoria sighed before handing her sister a cream colored envelope. "This came for you," she said before drinking more of her coffee.

Daphne opened the envelope as a small houseelf brought a silver tray with a goblet of orange juice and a bowl of oatmeal with strawberries and blueberries on the side. "Thank you, Mizzy," Daphne said before the house elf nodded and went back to her duties.

"So what does the letter say?" Astoria asked as she dabbed her mouth with a cream colored cloth napkin with a green trim.

"_Dear Daphne,_

_Thank you for attending Blaise and my engagement party. It was wonderful seeing you again. Anyways, I had the idea of gathering everyone together for a few drinks. Please, drag your sister along. I would have sent her a letter, but she has never been good at responding to invitations. Let me know as soon as possible, and we will make plans._

_-Tracey Davis."_

Daphne asked as a playful smirk formed on her fox-like face,"Stori, I guess you will be attending this evening?"

"I guess I don't have a choice," Astoria replied although she personally liked Tracey Davis. Although the short twiggy girl had been one of the cow's herd, Astoria felt that Tracey had come into her own after a war. She was a healer at St. Mungo's as if repenting for her sins during the war. Astoria abandoned the table.

After pulling a black robe that had been tailored to fit her small frame, she apparated into an empty alleyway near the telephone booth. She took off her robe and carried it over her arm. Navagating through the busy streets of muggle London, her eyes landed on the telephone booth. She had remembered visiting the Ministry of Magic with her father when she was much younger. She searcged her memory for what to dial. She pressed the dials slowly as she mouthed "Six, two, four, four, and two" before a cool female voice filled the booth.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Astoria Greengrass," she replied, "I have an interview in the Magical Equipment Control office," she answered calmly.

With a click and rattle, a square silver badge engraved with "Astoria Greengrass, job applicant" exited from the small metal chute. She pinned it to her robe before putting it back on her body. She felt the booth dwelve to the earth before hearing a dull grinding noise. The woman's voice sounded, "The ministry wishes you a pleasant day."

She pulled her robes over the rest of her clothes before finding the sign that read security. A very bored wizard scanned her with a thin golden rod before examining her wand. "Larch wood with Dragon core. Twelve and half inches?" he read from the small script of parchment.

"That's correct," she answered as he handed back her wand. She found the lift with golden doors. She mentally repeated "level two." A man excused himself before puushing her to a wall to get through the doors at level six. A few more people left when the lift arrived at level four. She was the first person to leave the hellish lift when the lift arrived at level two.

She couldn't vaguely recall where she was supposed to go. She found a balding red haired man with spectacles. "Excuse me, sir. I have an interview in the Magical Equipment Control office, but I'm a bit lost."

"Err...just follow me," he replied.

He led her to an office filled with cubicles. She found a large desk with a stiff black chair in front of it. "Hi, I'm Astoria Greengrass. I have an interview today," she said to a stout lady with silvery hair tucked into a tidy bun. She shook the little lady's hand as the woman examined her.

"It's lovely to meet you, Astoria. Have a seat," she said as she pulled two rolls of parchment out of her desk. "Alright, Miss Greengrass, why do you want this job?"

"I've always been interested in working with magical objects and how they are used," she answered.

"Have you had any expeirence with cursed objects or figuring out who was tampering with objects in school?" The lady asked as her quill dashed across a piece of parchment.

"In the dorms, sometimes a girl was cruel enough to curse makeup so it'd make someone's face have huge boils. This taught me to pay attention to rumors so I would know if one of my friends was in danger and how to fix the makeup before one of my friends was sent to the hospital wing," she answered. She remembered most of Pansy's antics. Once she thought Daphne was trying to steal Draco, so she planned to curse Daphne's white nightgown so it would constrict her in her sleep. Astoria had overheard Pansy snickering as she explained her plan to her minions. Luckily, Astoria was able to sneak into her older sister's dorm and put protective enchantments on the nightgown. As soon as Pansy's wand touched the white cottom, she was hurled into the wall on the opposing side of the room.

The lady nodded as she turned her attention to another scroll of parchment.

"I see you did very well on your tests. Let's see: "Exceeds expectations in charms, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, potions, advanced arthimacy studies. That's highly uncommon," she noted. "Are you interested in becoming a curse breaker?"

"Yes," she answered, "But I know how hard it is to get an open posistion so I want to establish myself first."

"Well, this job would be a good start for you. Sometimes, we get cursed objects on our radar. Some people just don't care what they sell to people as long as they make money," She said as she looked through the teacher reccommendations. She twitched in her seat as the elder lady adjusted her square spectacles.

"Miss Greengrass, you start work Monday. Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," the eldery lady said.

"Thank you," she replied as she shook the woman's hand, "You won't regret it. I promise."

When Astoria arrived home, Daphne couldn't be found. After calling her name repeatedly, Astoria finally summoned Mizzy. The house elf's brown eyes bulged when she heard her name called. "Mizzy, where is Daphne?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Mistress says she was going shopping with Miss Parkinson before they go to the Leaky Cauldron, Miss," she answered. Astoria arched an eyebrow as she watched the nervously shaking house elf.

"Did she leave a message for me?" she asked.

"Mistress left you a note on the dining room table," the house elf responded. Astoria turned on her heel. She found a slip of paper scribbled with "The Leaky Cauldron-6." She guessed she wouldn't have the luxury of telling the good news to her sister before suffering Pansy's intolerable behavior.

She untucked her shirt and put on a black of high heels before apparatinng from her house.

The Leaky Cauldron was busier than usual. Astoria found a booth that her sister and friends were seated. Tracey Davis was tucked under Blaise's arm. Daphne's pale hand stroked Theodore's soft black hair as Pansy tried to show the same intimacy with a very uninterested Malfoy. Astoria would be alone with Gregory Goyle whom was too smitten with Pansy to notice she arrived.

She approached the table before sliding into the seat beside Goyle. "You're late," Daphne mused, "How'd your interview go?"

"I got the job," she replied. "I start Monday."

"Are you preparing to work for yourself because you'll never find a husband to support you?" Pansy sneered. A gleam appeared in Astoria's bright green eyes like a snake ready to emerge from the grass. A smile never faded from her soft lips.

"I plan on being more of a use to society than whatever demon comes out of your womb," she retorted.

Pansy scowled as Tracey, Blaise, and Draco snickered. "So what will you be doing?" Draco inquired. Pansy's head turned sharply to her left. Her jaw agape, she couldn't believe Draco was interested in Astoria's life after the vicious comment; however, Astoria seemed amused.

"The Department of Magical Equipment Control," she answered.

"And I have more good news for you," Tracey said cheerfully.

"You aren't pregnant and naming your child 'Astoria', right?" Daphne asked.

"No," Tracey said with a squealish laugh. "Daph', 'Stori, Pansy, I want you to be my bridesmaids."

"And who is going to be your maid of honor?" Pansy demanded.

"Milicent," she answered. "Will you do it?"

"Of course," Daphne replied.

The rest of the evening, Pansy had her arms crossed over her chest and refused to speak. She looked like a petulant child that had been unjustly punished. Tracey was showered in attention by her friends, and Draco was invested in deep conversation about magical items with Astoria. Pansy felt ready to seriously maim somebody as if she was a living bludger.

"So what color will the dress be?" Pansy asked, "Personally, I think pink is the best color for me."

Astoria rolled her eyes before taking a sip of sherry. Tracey responded annoyed, "Whatever color goes with the theme of MY wedding."

"Pansy, chill out," Daphne said as Theodore kissed her cheek.

The more people told Pansy to "calm down" the more the she tried to dismiss Milicent as Maid of Honor. "She'll look like the Giant Squid no matter what color she wears," she said cruelly.

"That's enough!" Draco said angrily. "Not everything is about you, Parkinson."

While tears glazed Pansy's brown eyes, Astoria ordered another drink. She was certain Draco deserved better than that cow, and she wished she could find an easy exit for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For all those reading this story, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. My computer is currently broken so I had to wait to use my mom's computer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the third chapter.**

Draco's long and slender fingers clutched onto the paper bag as he exited the stationery store. He wouldn't have ventured into Diagon Alley; however, his mother was adamant that she needed ink, parchment, and a swan feather quill. While he was visiting Diagon Alley, he decided to peek into Quality Quidditch Supplies. He looked inside the window and saw Astoria talking to the owner. A serious expression was on both of their expressions. Draco opened the door and crept into the store.

"Thank you for your time," she said before handing him a business card, "Please inform the ministry if you find out something."

"Of course," the man replied with a heavy sigh.

She walked away, and a small smirk formed on her face when she saw Draco Malfoy.

"Miss Greengrass, always a pleasure," Draco said as he kept his eyes on a firebolt. The red colored wood seemed dull in comparison to Astoria's pink lips.

"Indeed," she said as she ran her head over the smooth wood of a broomstick, "Would you care to accompany me for lunch before I return to work? It would look pathetic if I was seen eating alone."

"Of course," he answered. She looped her arm through his as they exited the shop. He gave a half-smile at the young woman. He couldn't deny he was more interested in Astoria than any broom. He had wanted to get to know the young woman, but Pansy would fight for his attention like a lap dog so he had resisted.

They entered a small café with circular glass tables by the large windows. The sunlight filtered into the small café as Astoria sat in one of the tall chairs with bright blue cushions and back. "So what are you doing in Diagon Alley?" Draco inquired as he took his seat in the chair.

"Work," she answered. "Somebody has been trying to sell brooms to second hand quidditch supplies stores and on the streets. They aren't tested or under an official brand, but Comet is pissed because the ' Thunder Rod' had apparently stolen its design.. I was sent to get information from stores, but it's exhausting." Draco couldn't help noticing how Astoria bit her lip when she was deep in thought. She explained everything in full detail like Professor Trewlaney explained tea leaves except he was interested.

"That seems like a big first assignment," Draco said almost impressed.

"I suppose so. I'm just a messenger, but I have to start somewhere," she replied. "Sorry about ranting."

"You may be one of the few people I know with something interesting to say." He murmured as he remembered Pansy yelling at him for falling asleep as she complained about a female or gossiped about a blossoming relationship.

"Then you should have higher standards for the people you are involved with," she replied.

"Like Pansy?"

"I'd admire you for your bravery if being with her wasn't so incredibly stupid," she replied.

The corners of his mouth formed into a smile, and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "Maybe I have the heart of a Gryffindor," he joked.

She scrunched up her nose. "Perhaps the sorting hat was wrong," she teased as she leaned closer.

Draco couldn't remember enjoying a conversation, but he loved talking to Astoria. She could hold her ground in the battle of wits. She didn't cater to what she felt he wanted to hear. He loved her honesty even though she used sarcasm to express her opinion. He paid the waitress after their meal. " Astoria, would you like to meet me for a drink sometime?" he asked.

"If you're paying," she answered.

Normally, he wasn't the type to owl somebody just to hang out for a couple of hours. Pansy's constant pawing at his arm and panting "I love you" had annoyed him to no end. The first time he asked Astoria to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron was just to escape his girlfriend, and he had no regrets. When he explained the situation to the Greengrass girl, she shook her head and replied, "Some things never change."

Draco's grey eyes lit up as if Astoria knew he needed a change. He took a sip of his gin. "Sometimes the best things in life change over time," he replied with a gleam in his eyes. Astoria felt a shiver run down her spine as he spoke, but she merely leaned back in her chair.

"I couldn't agree more with you."

"You know, Greengrass," he said as he met her brilliant green eyes. "You didn't grow up to be what I expected. "

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course," he answered.

She leaned forward and shifted her shoulders like a lion prepared to pounce on a gazelle. "I also prefer you now then when you reigned as 'Slytherin Prince'."

He arched his eyebrow and inquired, "And why's that."

"The best things change over time," she answered coolly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do we have to go?" Astoria whined as she browsed through the pages of her sister's _Witch Weekly _magazine.

"Of course, we must," Daphne said as she admired her reflection in her large mirror. She gave her reflection a dazzling smile before flipping her golden blonde hair over her shoulder. She turned around to face her younger sister lying on her queen-sized bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and said, "No one has seen you since you started working at the ministry."

A slight smirk formed on Astoria's lips. She hadn't dared to tell Daphne that she had been spending time with Draco Malfoy. She was certain her older sister would scowl and give a speech about Pansy's tendency towards malicious behavior when anyone was seen as a threat to their relationship.

Astoria sat up and inquired, "Who will be there tonight?"

"Tracey and Blaise, Theo, me of course, Pansy, and Draco," Daphne replied. "Maybe Milicent, but Tracey said that Milicent is trying to lose weight so she's only drinking water. I don't think she's coming, but you never know." Daphne flounced over to her walk-in closet. She brushed her hands against the soft fabric. She scanned through the colorful blouses, skirts, and tight mini-dresses. She peeked her head from the closest. "By the way, you don't have a choice. I'm making you go."

"Alright, fine," Astoria had taken great pains to avoid spending any amount of time with Pansy Parkinson. Draco had told her countless stories about his girlfriend's tantrums, neediness, and childish behavior. Every time Pansy called him "Drakey-poo" or ran her fingers in his silky white blonde hair, Astoria wanted to smack her.

"Then you better get changed. I'd hate for a man to see you wearing that," Daphne said as she pulled on a form fitting purple dress with a sweetheart neckline. Astoria scowled before wandering into her room. She pulled on a navy blue cardigan sweater over a black shirt. She wore grey denim trousers, and her sister would have to deal with her choice in attire.

They apparated to the Three Broomsticks and walked through the door. Theodore Nott, obviously waiting for the older Greengrass, placed a gentle kiss on Daphne's cheek before pulling the chair out for her. Milicent and Goyle was nowhere to be seen. Astoria sighed as she realized the scrutiny she would have to endure. Her sister would make pitying remarks, and Tracey would try to suggest an eligible bachelor for her. Pansy would flaunt her sham of a relationship like a show dog, and there was nothing Astoria could do.

She tuned out the world as she drank her butterbeer. She would nod her head when Daphne spoke. Theodore wrapped an arm around Daphne's graceful shoulders, and Pansy muttered something under her breath before glaring at Draco.

"That's great," Tracey said. "And I'm going to start hunting for a wedding dress in a week. " Daphne clapped her hands happily as Astoria finished her first butterbeer. She ordered a second one as if it would save her.

"Are you going to come, 'Stori?" Tracey asked.

"Oh yeah, sure," she responded.

"So when are you going to find someone, Greengrass?" Pansy snarled interrupting Tracey's rant about what she wanted in a wedding gown. "It must be awkward not to partake in a conversation about dates and wedding plans, but you lack the natural feminity for a man to enjoy you."

Astoria smirked as she began drinking her second butterbeer. "Some people don't settle with the first man they meet at Hogwarts," she said as she offered an apologetic glance to Draco. "When I meet a person with my time, I will be sure to bring him around."

Tracey smiled and said , "I'm sure Blaise and I could find someone for you."

Astoria rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, thank you," she said.

"But you will need a date for Tracey's weddings," Pansy snickered.

Draco leaned back against the chair. His grey eyes met her green. He was the only person who could help his friend through Pansy's wrath. "I will be your date if you need one," he volunteered as Pansy's jaw collided with the table. Astoria smirked and placed a hand over her heart dramatically.

"I would be happy to take you up on that," she replied as the rest of the table guffawed. Astoria flashed a brilliant smile towards Pansy.

When the group of Slytherins decided to leave, Daphne said, "I'm going to spend some more time with Theo. Will you be okay, 'Stori?"

"I'll look after her if you want," Draco volunteered.

" Oh, thank you. I would greatly appreciate that," Daphne said.

"What about me?" Pansy nearly shouted. She stared at Astoria like a wolf looks at an injured deer.

"She's a younger female, and she's just so tired," Draco said without caring that he was blowing off Pansy. Astoria faked a yawn as if to prove Draco's insincerity. "And we wouldn't want her to get splinched." He wrapped a friendly arm around Astoria.

Pansy frowned and muttered, "Speak for yourself." Daphne hugged her sister goodbye after profusely thanking Draco.

Astoria smiled at Pansy before Draco and Astoria walked away. "You aren't taking me home, are you?" Astoria asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Just repaying the favor, Greengrass," he replied.

They apparated to a small empty park that was illuminated by a few street lamps. "And here I thought you were trying to seduce me," she teased as she ran over to an empty swing.

"You wish," he teased as he took the plastic swing beside her. His hands touched the metal chair as he rocked back and forth in the swing.

"I wouldn't blame you since you've been tied to that dog," she replied as she began to pump her leg. She met the star's gaze as she swung into the air. "I don't understand why you're such a masochist. You don't even like her, and she always seemed annoyed with you."

He tried to meet Astoria's height. He tried to determine how he would respond to Astoria's observation. "She's just always been there for me," he replied.

Astoria gracefully leaped from the swing like a mountain lion. Landing on her feet, she called, "Has it ever occurred to you that you could be making a decision to better your future instead of repent for your past?"

He stuck his long leg out and dragged his foot against the mulch until the swing came to a halt. He raced up a metal ladder that lead to a small platform that had a yellow long slide adjoined to the perpendicular slide. Astoria climbed up a yellow pole that lead to an adjoining platform.

"You know you have the oddest ability of telling me what I need to hear," he said as she cornered him. He savored the pure romanticism of the moment. The stars smiled in dark velvet sky, and he could feel the electricity between their bodies. Her lips were formed into as perfect smile, and it took all his ability not surrender into temptation.

"Brains of a Ravenclaw, I suppose," she responded as she brushed her chocolate brown hair off her forehead.

He smirked as their faces inched towards one another. His lips met hers as he placed a hand on the back of her waist. She pressed her body against his and he could feel the railing against his back. "I shouldn't have done that," he murmured as he pulled away.

"It's natural, and you can't fight nature," she responded.

"'Stori, I'm extremely attracted to you, but there's Pansy. I don't know…" he said.

"Look, we'd be mad for either one of us to tell," she said as she cocked her head sideways. "What do you want to do about this, Malfoy?"

"This," he replied before kissing her again with a bit more passion.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to BlAcKoNiX for everyone for reviewing, and I really appreciated everyone who has following or favoriting my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others, and this is rated M, and this chapter has some foul language.

Pansy glared at the white satin gown that Tracey looked ever so radiant like a princess. Every bead on the bodice marked Pansy as Tracey's stringy black hair swished along her back. Tracey smiled as if the dress completed her.

"What do you think?" she asked as she faced her bridesmaids.

Milicent, who had lost enough weight to have a slightly less bulge, leaned forward. She squinted her eyes before smiling approvingly. "You look good," she said.

Daphne grinned as she imagined her own wedding dress. Unlike Tracey's ball gown, she would have a form fitting wedding dress. "Lovely," she said.

Pansy huffed. "Yeah, it's just perfect," she said sardonically. It seemed as if her friend's lives were becoming more and more picturesque, and hers was becoming a disaster. Tracey was getting married, and Theo and Daphne had an ideal relationship. Pansy simply wanted Tracey's wedding dress, and Draco hadn't even owled her in a week.

Then there was Astoria Greengrass playing as the bane of her existence. The little Greengrass bitch had a job, perfect long brown hair that fell into ringlets, and Draco's attention. She had tried to ignore Draco engaging in long conversations with Astoria, but he had brushed Pansy off as if she was a speck of dust.

"This is the dress," Tracey said as she twirled around.

"It's perfect for you," Astoria replied. Tracey bought the dress and scheduled a fitting. They left the shop, and everyone left except for the rivals.

"Make this quick, Parkinson." Astoria said bitterly, "Some of us have plans."

"Good, I will make this easy for the both of us," Pansy snarled as she placed her hands on her hips. "I want you to stay away from Malfoy."

Astoria smirked and lightly shook her head. "And what makes you think that I'm going to listen to you? This isn't Hogwarts, and you can't do whatever you want to me without any consequences," she snarled.

"Greengrass, I'm fucking warning you," Pansy snarled as she stepped closer to her nemesis.

"The only reason you're trying to boss me around is you think that I'm scared of you," Astoria said as she smirked. "You aren't going to tell 'Drakey' any of this, because you know he doesn't give a shit what you fucking think. "

"That isn't true."

"It is, if he wasn't escorting me home that night, he would be shagging some girl," she said before walking away.

Astoria apparated to the Malfoy manor. A long gravel driveway was lined with hedges. She looked at the iron wrought gate before passing through it as if she was smoke. Her eyes rested on an albino peacock as Draco passed through the front doors and walked down the large hill.

He took her hands in his and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "I've missed you," he said in a low gruff voice.

She kissed him back. "Believe me, I would have rather been with you than wedding dress shopping."

"How did that go?"he asked with an amused chuckle.

"It was wonderful until Pansy decided to pick a fight with," she answered.

"About what?"

"You," she said with a smirk. "She told me to 'back off', so I told her if we weren't 'friends', you'd be shagging someone who isn't her."

Draco laughed as the front door swung inward as they entered the manor. "You know I'd be horribly angry with you if she decided to yell at me or keep me hostage."

"You know she's too scared to lose you," she replied as she admired the portraits on the walls. "So will your parents be home."

"Father rarely comes out of his house, and his mom is usually out fixing our relationship," he said as he led her into the living room. She curled up beside him on the sofa. He took her hand in his as she leaned against her shoulder.

"I understand. My mom hasn't left her room since my father…you know," she said.

"I figured she hasn't been well. You and Daphne have done well to save face," he replied.

"Yes, we can't dwelve into the torments on my mother's mind. It wouldn't be proper," she said as she turned to face him.

Draco couldn't ignore the color slightly draining from Astoria's cheeks or her voice growing significantly softer. The urge to comfort her was as overwhelming as the faint scent of cinnamon that lingered as she entered a room. He gently kissed her forehead. "I liked your dad," he said. "I know he would have been proud of you."

"I'd like to think so," she said.

They heard the front door swing open. Astoria moved to the armchair across the sofa as they head a soft click could be heard from the hallway. Narcissa peeked inside. "Miss Greengrass, what a surprise to see you here," she said as she glanced at her son. She arched an eyebrow if determining whether she should be suspicious of the young adults.

"Actually Astoria and I have gotten quite close since Tracey Davis's and Blaise Zabini's engagement party," he said with an ever so slight smirk.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy," Astoria said as she rose out of her seat. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Nonsense," she answered, "it's so nice to see my son enjoying the company of another for once."

Narcissa smiled, "I was going to make some tea. Would you like some, Miss Greengrass?"

"Yes, please."

"Come Draco," Narcissa said as they exited the room and went to the kitchens. "Astoria? You know I'm quite pleased. She's quite a step up from Parkinson."

"Mother, I'm still dating Pansy. She's just a friend."

His mother quietly laughed. She knew her husband and son better than they liked to believe. She also knew Astoria was a perfect match. Draco just needed to dump Pansy first.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to Pan's Box and LauraJLSMalfoyLLoydD for reviewing and everyone who has been reading. I apologize for the long wait for an update, but two jobs is time consuming. Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter.**

Daphne Greengrass had only visited the Parkinsons' mansion for a few parties, and she had never stepped inside Pansy's room. The bedroom was as large as two master bedrooms. A brass framed queen-sized bed was in the middle of the room. A large window provided a majestic view of the fountain in the garden. A rug with embroidered pink and red roses sat in front of a white chest of drawers. The walls were as white as fresh snow.

Near the window, a small circular table was covered by a white table cloth. Two armchairs, a powder blue and rose colored, were arranged around the table. Daphne, sitting in the blue chair, brought a porcelain teacup to her lips.

"So Pansy," Daphne said as she placed the teacup on the small plate, "why did you ask me here?"

Pansy leaned back in her chair as she looked out the window. A small bluebird was fluttering outside. "I just had a few questions for you," she said before meeting Daphne's stern and steady gaze.

"About?"

"Your sister," Pansy replied simply.

"Look, I don't know what you are fighting about now," Daphne replied defensively, "but you should know I'm not putting my little sister in a position where she'd be in danger."

Pansy nodded and responded, "I was just wondering if Draco has come to visit her yet."

"No, why?"

"Your darling little sister has befriended my boyfriend, and I'm simply not okay with their friendship," Pansy snarled like an angry pug.

Daphne shook her head before taking a sip of tea. "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard. You know she wouldn't steal anyone's boyfriend. I'm sure they just need one another to cope. They have been through a lot since the war," she responded and tossed her golden blonde hair over her shoulder. Pansy nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure," Pansy drawled.

Daphne rose out of her seat. "If you would excuse me, I'm going shopping with Tracey tonight, and I'm already late. "

Pansy shifted her jaw and nodded.

"Astoria Malfoy," Daphne teased as she opened the door, "It does have a certain ring to it."

* * *

Astoria smiled at the wizards who passed her desk. As the wizards returned to their families, she had planned to get some extra work done. She released a sigh as she dipped her quill into the small vial of ink. If she wasn't with Malfoy, she was working and avoiding the silence of her house. Her mother was locked in her bedroom, and her sister was never home. The silence of the once joy-filled noises of the home was too much for Astoria to ever handle.

Finally, she decided to come home. When she apparated into the foyer, she called Mizzy. "Mizzy, did I get any mail?"

Mizzy, envelope in hand, entered the room. "Yes, Miss Astoria," the house elf answered as she handed an envelope to Astoria. She opened the envelope with the care as if she was trying to preserve the paper.

_Dearest Astoria, _

_I don't mean to be an intrusion, and I deeply apologize for whatever inconvenience this may cause; however, I will be visiting your home around seven-fifteen. My parents are in a disturbingly deep conversation, and it's quite nerve-wracking to be honest. _

_-Draco Malfoy_

Astoria looked up at the old grandfather clock. "Shit," she muttered before running upstairs. She threw her white blouse and black skirt onto the floor. She grabbed a v-neck grey sweater out of her closet and a pair of dark wash jeans. She placed the clothes on her bed before pulling the sweater over her head. She pulled on the jeans as fast as she could before throwing her work clothes into a basket. She checked her hair in the small square mirror near the closet. She quickly brushed her hair.

She ran back downstairs as she heard the front door open and Mizzy's voice.

"Mizzy, if Daphne comes home, Mr. Malfoy is not here? Got it, "Astoria said before pulling Draco's hand and leading him upstairs and into her bedroom.

She closed the door behind them. "Sorry, if she knew, she would react…like you'd imagine she would."

"I understand," he answered as he looked around her room. A trunk with a silver and green scarf hanging over the edge was seated nearest to closet. A small desk with rolls of parchment and a quill was across the room from the bed. Her bed, covered by an old quilt and two white pillows, lay against the back wall.

"You aren't one for decoration, are you?" Draco asked.

"Not really," she answered.

He took a seat on her bed, and his hand grazed the old quilt. There were places where fabric was completely worn down from age and use. Astoria, with a small smile, took a seat beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and her brown hair brushed against his neck. "So have you had anybody else up here?" he asked.

She teased, "In men or people in general?" Her pearly white teeth peaked through her soft lips.

"The former."

"Of course not, Malfoy," she said, "My father would have murdered any male, who entered my room with ill intentions; however, males tend to have those when it comes to women."

Draco laughed and asked, "So he would have killed me?"

"Oh," she said as she met his steel grey eyes. She noticed the smirk that played at his lips, and she couldn't help matching his expression. "I suppose, but your intentions are practically pure, well, in comparison to mine."

"And why is that?" he said before moving a pillow from the headboard to behind his back. She lied down and placed her head in Malfoy's lap. He ran his fingers down her hair.

"You're just looking for an escape. There is nothing actually wrong with that," she murmured.

"But what do you have to gain, my dear?" Draco asked.

"Well, I don't have anything to lose," she replied before he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She sat up before deciding to lie down. Her head rested against the white fluffy pillow. He joined her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Stori, that's bullshit," he said softly, "You have a real reason." He kissed her with a bit more force. He dragged his teeth against her bottom lip. His tongue danced with hers. He could feel Astoria's heart beat faster and harder in her chest before he pulled away. Astoria's lips were slightly agape and her eyes were closed. He smiled victoriously before her eyes fluttered open and deprivation send shivers down her spine.

"I won't continue unless you answer my question," he said.

She sighed. "I guess I am trying to slay that evil dragon you call your 'girlfriend'," she replied as if she was admitting a crime.

He nodded, "but you like me as a person."

"Of course, I do. You wouldn't be here if I didn't," she responded.

"And there is something undeniably real here. I have to admit I have used you to escape her, so I should suppose I should thank you," he answered slowly and with deep thought.

Suddenly, they heard a loud, "Dearest sister, I'm HOME," that echoed through the halls.

"Shit, you have to go," Astoria said. Draco kissed her on the lips before promising to see her soon. She fell back onto the pillow as she replayed the past hour in the head. She mentally cursed Daphne's return as she reconsidered what she wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for MissForgetfulMe, Apryll, and Pan's Box for reviewing and everyone who has been reading. I apologize for not uploading sooner. I just got money to fix my computer, and I have been struggling with writer's block. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

The more time Astoria and Draco spent together, the more they avoided their friends. Instead of joining them at the Three Broomsticks, Draco would grab a bottle of wine from the kitchen, and Astoria would join him in the Malfoy gardens. They had an endless list of excuses so they could hang out, but Pansy and Daphne wouldn't let them forget that they needed to have a social life.

They agreed to attend a small dinner at Theodore Nott's home. The large chestnut table was covered by a cream colored tablecloth. Silver goblets were filled with red wine. Pansy and Draco was the first to arrive. She wore a frilly knee length pink dress. Draco joined Theodore Nott. Theodore smirked and said, "Long time no see, Malfoy. I wondered why Pansy was so paranoid."

Draco shook his head as he glanced at the entrance to the dining room. "That's normal for her," Draco said blatantly. He shrugged as he imagined Astoria walking into the room with her sister. Astoria would give a small smile before quietly playing the role of the baby sister. Tracey and Blaise arrived.

"You look good," Tracey said to Pansy before going on a rant about her rare wedding plans. Blaise joined the male group.

"Malfoy, you're here. Did you finally decide to leave the manor?" Blaise teased.

"And you're finally physically separated from your girlfriend. I wondered if you had your own body," he snarled in response.

Daphne and Astoria entered. Daphne, surprisingly able to move in her form-fitting dress, bounced over to her boyfriend before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Nice dress," Theodore said as he admired the violet short dress.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it, and I even got 'Stori to dress up," Daphne said with a wink. Astoria rolled her eyes.

"I'm allowed to look like a girl," she said as she twirled around in her tool silver skirt that gave her the grace of a ballerina. The sleek silver top glistened in the light. Pansy stared in disbelief as Draco had to bite his bottom lip to keep from praising her appearance or kissing her in front of everybody. Astoria gave a small smile to Draco and he nodded as if understanding one another without words.

"Shall we sit down?" Theodore said. He pulled out the chair for Daphne as Blaise did for Tracey.

Draco pulled out Astoria's chair and said, "Someone deserves to treat you like the lady." Pansy growled as she practically fell into her chair. She glared at her boyfriend.

"So Astoria how's work?" Tracey asked.

"Oh, it's good. I have been making sure Weasley's joke products are safe and legal for the past week. There's just too many new products," she answered politely.

"I am surprised you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw for all your time studying and working," Pansy snorted. A few people nodded in agreement.

"Ruthless ambition belongs to one house," Astoria said proudly. She leaned back in her chair as if she was the ruler of the room. She turned her attention to Tracey and began asking questions about the wedding planning.

Blaise, bored by the women talking, asked, "What have you been doing , Malfoy?" Astoria met his gaze and chuckled, and Pansy stared at him intently. Astoria looked away and began asking questions about the floral centerpieces. Daphne noticed the exchange and decided to ask her about it later.

"I have been trying to make some new connections. Someone has to repair the Malfoy name, and it might as well be me if I want a future," he replied.

Pansy smiled approvingly. The evening continued with Astoria's silence, and Draco's white lies, Pansys coddling a man uninterested in her, and two happy couples. Normally, putting on show was as natural for Draco as a snake shedding its skin. He absolutely hated hiding an affair with a woman he adored. He'd prefer having her grace his arm. He excused himself from the table. Twenty minutes had passed, and he did not return.

"Excuse me for a moment," Astoria said. Like a bloodhound tracking a rabbit, she found Draco on the balcony. He stared at the sky and she stood beside him.

" Astoria, you should be with your sister. We have an appearance to uphold," he said without any conviction.

"Maybe, but I don't care about my social image," she said, "So what's wrong?"

"You know lying and having a façade never used to bother me. I always imagined that it was a necessity to life. Why the fuck do I hate it so much?" He met Astoria's bright green eyes as she smoothed her pillowing skirt. He felt suddenly as if he was further away from what he truly wanted.

Astoria sighed and said quietly, " Draco, it is your right to take what is yours. If you want to have any control over your life, you have to learn to go after what you want despite the consequences. If you can't do that, you will never be happy. Be honest with yourself. What do you want?"

He kissed her forcefully and pinned her against the wall. He kissed her neck and shoulder before biting her. "Us," he muttered as he ran his hands up her shirt. He pulled the shirt over her head, and the rest of the clothes seemed to easily cascade onto the floor.

Their moments of passion caused time to stop. Every moan and thrust only proved their love was real. She smiled as she looked up at the sky as he finished. The pale moonlight illuminated their pale naked bodies. Astoria rolled over and looked at Draco, "Was it everything you ever wanted?"

"It was more," he answered as he caught his breath.

They slowly pulled on their clothes rapidly. "Does my hair look awful?"She asked laughing as she pulled the skirt over her waist. She smoothed out his pale white blonde hair with a smile.

"You might want to pull it back," he replied as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. They silently walked downstairs before Draco came to a halt. He grabbed her while on the stairs and kissed her. "Can I claim you as mine and only mine?"

"Of course," she answered with a smirk.

"It is," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to Pan's Box and whoever anonymously reviewed chapter seven. I'm sorry that it took forever to update. I hope you like the next chapter.**

Astoria's eyelashes lazily fluttered as the sunlight filtered in from the window. She rolled on her side and smiled as she saw the pale skinned naked man sleeping beside her. She released a soft yawn and rubbed her eyes. She sat up in her bed.

Draco rolled over on her shoulder and opened his eyes. He murmured, "That was a good night."

Astoria smirked and replied, "Yeah, thank you for giving me that 'extra motivation' for finishing my research."

"My pleasure," he replied with a smile.

Astoria pulled herself out of bed and gave an apologetic smile to Draco. She pulled a black lace thong out of the drawer and over her legs. Draco bit his bottom lip before getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of black boxers. He grabbed Astoria's waist before pressing his lips to hers. He groaned, "Do you have to go back to work?"

"Yes, you know I don't get a day off until Sunday," she answered as she picked out a grey pencil skirt and powder blue shirt from the closet.

Draco inquired, "Would you be interested in coming over and having dinner with my family?"

"I'd love to," she answered. She pulled on a robe. "Okay, so you know the drill, and I'm going downstairs. Get dressed and get lost."

He laughed and responded, "You're the best girlfriend ever." She tossed him a smile before grabbing her messenger bag before abandoning the room and walked gracefully downstairs.

Draco closed the door behind her. He picked his clothes off the floor and pulled on the black pants and buttoned up "I'd love to," she answered. She pulled on a robe. "Okay, so you know the drill, and I'm going downstairs. Get dressed and get lost."

He laughed and responded, "You're the best girlfriend ever." She tossed him a smile before grabbing her messenger bag before abandoning the room and walked gracefully downstairs.

Draco closed the door behind her. He picked his clothes off the floor and pulled on the black pants and buttoned up the white shirt. As soon as he was properly dressed, he looked around the room to make sure he hadn't left anything.

He arrived at the manor and walked into the dining room. He was taken aback when he saw his mother and father sitting at the table. Lucius raised his head like a snake and smirked when he noticed his son was adorned in yesterday's clothes. His mother scowled but kept silent. Draco sat down across from his mother.

"So son, how was your evening?" Lucius asked as Narcissa shook his head.

"It was lovely," he answered before ordering the house elf to bring him breakfast and a cup of coffee.

"Actually," Draco continued, "The woman, whom I was with last night, is quite lovely, and I would love the both of you to get to know her better."

Narcissa said with a sneer, "You know perfectly well my opinions on Miss Parkinson."

"No, mother, I was referring to Miss Astoria Greengrass," he replied.

Lucius replied, "A suitable choice indeed." Narcissa nodded in agreement.

"I was wondering if she could come over for Sunday for dinner, Draco said as the house elf arrived with the breakfast and coffee on a platter.

"That's a splendid idea," Narcissa answered eagerly. "I can't wait to see your good friend again." Draco laughed and shook his head. He automatically regretted ever telling his mother that Astoria was "just a friend.

"Excellent, I will let her know," Draco said.

That Sunday mid-afternoon, Astoria searched every inch of her room for something appropriate to wear. She had never been in a long or serious enough relationship to formally meet her boyfriend's parents. She didn't know what to wear or how to act. She sighed and said to herself, "Calm down, you know Narcissa already likes you."

She wished she could demand her sister's presence and get her wisdom. Daphne didn't know about her relationship. She pulled on a black dressed with a embroidered top. She found a pair of blue shoes with metallic silver heels. She pulled on a black cloak. Her brown locks fell over her shoulders.

She apparated to the Malfoy manor. She nervously knocked on the door. Draco opened the door and kissed her gently. "You look stunning, 'Stori, and mum is so excited that you are coming over dinner."

"Really?" she asked as she followed Draco down the hall.

Draco smirked and said in a bemused tone. "Is the great Astoria Greengrass scared? Where's the woman I fell for?"

"Oh, she's quite her. I've just never done this before," she answered.

"Astoria, you're here!" Narcissa's voice rang through the halls before hugging the young woman.

"It's lovely to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy," she replied.

"Oh call me, Narcissa," she answered. "Let me get my husband, and we will eat dinner."

The dining room table was lit by tall cream colored candles and some flowers arranged around them. Porcelain white plates were arranged around the table. Crystal wine glasses were filled with red wine and emerald green napkins were folded into neat triangles. A bowl of mashed potatoes, a loaf of sourdough bread, a bowl of spinach salad, and a honey roasted ham was almost honored by the beautiful table.

Astoria looked at Draco and said quietly, "The house elves must have worked hard."

"Please never say that in front of my father," Draco replied.

Lucius finally entered the dining room with his wife. He looked at Astoria Greengrass and shook her hand. "Pleasure to see you, Miss Greengrass.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Malfoy," she answered politely. Lucius took his seat at the head of the table. Narcissa sat down beside her husband. Across the table, Draco pulled out Astoria's chair before kissing her on the cheek. He sat down beside her.

"So Astoria," Narcissa said, "What have you been doing lately?"

"Working," she replied. "The ministry has consumed most of my time."

"Which department do you work in?" Lucius inquired as he began putting food onto his plate.

"Magical equipment control," she answered.

"And what are your goals? You can't possibly want to make a career in that department," Lucius said with a sneer. Draco rolled his eyes while Narcissa shook her head.

Astoria answered, "I want to try to be a curse breaker at Gingrotts; however, prior experience is necessary so I am trying working on cursed or forbidden magical objects."

Narcissa said after taking a sip of wine, "You know, not many pureblood women your age have the same work ethic as you do."

Astoria smiled as she looked down at her food. "My father raised me well," she replied.

"He was a good man," Lucius said quietly. "And how is your mother holding up?"

Astoria nervously glanced at Draco, who merely shrugged in response. She began to cut her ham into bite-sized pieces. " She prefers her space, but I suppose she is doing well enough for someone who has lost their husband," she answered.

Narcissa and Astoria began chatting about Tracey's wedding gown. Draco smiled and was grateful that his mother and girlfriend could have a substantial conversation. Pansy would always steer the conversation towards Draco and her desire to marry him.

"We haven't picked out bridesmaid dresses, but we are in a few weeks. With our luck, Pansy will try to make us all wear something frilly and pink. Let's hope Milicent , the maid of honor, puts her foot down," Astoria said with a laugh.

Lucius looked over at his son. "Your mother and girlfriend seem to be getting along extremely well," he said. "I didn't think she would ever approve of any girl you brought home."

At the end of the night, Astoria thanked the family for inviting her to dinner. "Come over whenever you like," Narcissa said warmly.

Draco walked Astoria from the house. "I never thought I would say this, but my family may love you more than me."

"Who could blame them?" Astoria teased before gently kissing Draco's lips. "I am extremely glad I got to spend some time with your family." Draco kissed her a bit more fiercely as he tightened his grip around her waist. It was clear that they had a solid foundation on their relationship. They would not be unearthed by family, a bitter Pansy Parkinson, or average day to day troubles.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to Pan's Box and Hannie597 for the review. I always greatly appreciate it. This next chapter is a bit Pansy-centric, but I promise it has a purpose. **

"Astoria!" Daphne yelled as she banged on her door. "Hurry up, or we are going to be late!" She placed her hands on her hips before releasing a groan.

"In a minute," Astoria called back as she stifled some laughter.

Daphne leaned against the wall across from Astoria's bedroom. Daphne rolled her eyes and responded, " I don't know what has gotten into you today. It normally takes you five minutes to get ready."

Astoria opened the door. She wore a green cardigan over a black t-shirt. She wore a pair of skinny jeans, and Daphne scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It took you that long to put on those clothes. Really, 'Stori?" Daphne said.

"And you still manage to complain about my appearance," Astoria said. "Not of all us can pull off tight shirts and short skirts."

They met Pansy, Tracey, and Milicent in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Pansy scowled when she saw Astoria Greengrass as Tracey and Milicent cheerfully greeted the siblings. "Sorry, we're late, but it took 'Stori forever to get ready," Daphne said as the younger Greengrass sibling gave a noncommittal shrug.

"That seems a bit difficult to believe," Tracey responded as she examined Astoria's appearance.

Milicent snorted and added, "Maybe, she had a boy over."

Astoria smirked as Pansy and Daphne burst into laughter. Astoria smirked and wondered how they could be so oblivious. They went inside the store. As Pansy kept joking about the younger Greengrass's supposed inability to get a man, Daphne and Tracey went to talk to Madam Malkin. Astoria turned to Milicent, "Are you excited to find a bridesmaid dress?"

"I am. I can't wait to find a dress that shows off my new body," Milicent said. She had lost close to thirty pounds. She had noticeable curves and her waist was significantly smaller. Her skin was no longer completely covered in red acne.

"You look great."

Tracey returned with Daphne. "Alright, I want a short blue dress," Tracey said. "Go find me something amazing."

Chatting away, the girls searched through the small rack of dresses against the back wall. Pansy groaned as her hand brushed past a shimmering pale pink dress. Daphne picked out a mid-length cobalt blue dress with a plunging neckline. She held the dress up to her body and asked, "What do you think about this?"

Astoria laughed and replied, "I don't have the curves to pull that off."

Milicent pulled out a navy blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and a skirt that flared out. Pansy snorted as the maid of honor showed off the gown. Milicent rolled her eyes as Pansy muttered under her breath, "I cannot believe Tracey asked her to be maid of honor." Pansy finally found a frilly baby blue dress and ran into a changing room. Astoria took a seat beside the bride-to-be.

"Didn't find anything?" Tracey asked.

"I hate picking out clothes," Astoria replied.

"Did any of them picked out a dress that you like?"

"Milicent's dress."

The three girls came out in their dresses. Tracey scrunched her nose when she noticed Pansy's pick. Daphne struck a pose in her sexy dress. Tracey examined how the dress fit the every curve on the elder Greengrass girl. Tracey asked "Isn't that a little too sexy for a bridesmaid dress?" Astoria shook her head. After the other girls tried on a few more dresses, Tracey finally decided Milicent's dress was perfect for her wedding.

Pansy rolled her eyes as Madam Malkin and her mauve-clad assistants began to take the bridesmaid's measurements. Accustomed to getting her way, Pansy was annoyed that Tracey picked Milicent's dress. Pansy always imagined her post-Hogwarts future to be so much brighter. Draco was supposed to spending endless attention on her. She would be watching Tracey, Daphne, and Pansy being fitted for their bubblegum pink bridesmaid dresses. Ideally, the little Greengrass bitch would be out of the picture. She sighed before the assistant said, "All done, Miss Parkinson."

As she watched Astoria, Milicent, and Daphne's measurements being finalized, she knew she would only hate them more and become more depressed if she didn't try to change her life. She had no control of Tracey's wedding, but she hoped she could talk to Draco and settle some of her issues.

Meanwhile, Narcissa Malfoy was perusing the selection at Flourish and Blott's. She made eye contact with Camille Parkinson. There was no doubt where Pansy inherited her appearance and attitude. "Good afternoon, Narcissa," Pansy's mother sneered.

* * *

"You too, Camille," she responded. "How is Pansy?"

"She's doing quite well. How's your son doing? I haven't seen him around," Camille inquired while arching her eyebrow. She placed her wrinkly hands on her hips.

"He's never been better. Ever since he's been dating Astoria Greengrass, he's been so much happier than I've ever seen him," Narcissa replied as she watched Camille's mother mouth fall."I'm sorry things didn't work out between them."

"I'm surprised she didn't say anything," Camille said with a devilish glint in her eyes.

When Camille returned home, she found Pansy lounging on the couch and reading the newest "Witch Weekly."

Camille put down her bags before sitting in the chair across from her daughter. "So, I had an interesting conversation with Narcissa Malfoy today. You will just love what I heard."

Pansy looked up from her magazine. She noticed the devilish grin and angry flare in her mother's brown eyes. "What did you hear, mum?"

"I heard you and Draco broke up, and he's now dating that little Greengrass girl," she answered.

"WHAT?!" Pansy shrieked louder than a mandrake plant. "What the hell?"

Camille, composed despite her anger, said, "What I want to know is how you managed to lose a man from a perfect pureblood family. There are not that many suitable mates out there, and one of them is already getting married."

"Mother, she stole him," Pansy replied as the tears began to well up in her eyes,

"What exactly did he say when he broke up with you?" Camille demanded.

"He hadn't even spoken to me in months," Pansy responded gently.

Pansy ran upstairs to her bedroom as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. She flopped on her bed and began to sob. Her body began to shake. She could feel her heart breaking in her chest. The anger, betrayl, hurt, and sorrow was clenched in her sweaty fists until she could no longer cry over a man who didn't love her. She didn't know what she would do; however, she couldn't let them win.


	10. Chapter 10

Pansy had previously prayed that he would stop avoiding her as if she was a Weasley. She could only aspire to ruin the little Greengrass's flawless reputation. She could lie and claim Astoria was pregnant or tell Daphne about her little sister's activities with Draco Malfoy; however, no one would believe her since she had claimed that Astoria Greengrass was completely unable to attract any male.

Pansy couldn't even imagine getting revenge on Draco Malfoy. As angry as she was, she believed the little Greengrass seduced Draco Malfoy, and he was only human. She couldn't help wondering why she, Perfect Pansy Parkinson, wasn't good enough for him. She felt as if Draco made a foolish decision. Draco had never officially broken up with her, and it gave her a sense of solace. Since he had not dumped her yet, surely he had remaining feelings for her. She prayed that Astoria was just a phase. Then, she got a letter that made her realize she was completely wrong.

_Pansy-_

_I know I have neglected you as a boyfriend, and I owe you an apology. You have been so patient with me since the war, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. However, our relationship is over._

_I didn't mean to hurt you, but we can't have a relationship like this. I feel like it is best to pursue other interests. I promise you will be happier in the future, and I hope we remain friends._

_-Draco Malfoy_

Pansy snorted and threw the letter across the room. She detected complete hippogriff shit through the entire letter. Was "pursuing other interests" code for fucking the little Greengrass bitch? She was nauseated by his lying and omission of truth. She wanted to expose the new couple as they snuck off into the black veil of night. She could care less if she destroyed Tracey's wedding as long as she destroyed the happy couple.

Meanwhile, Draco and Astoria sat across from one another in a cozy restaurant. A small salad covered in honey mustard dressing was in front of Astoria. A salad and a pork chop was in front of Draco. Astoria took a sip of butterbeer as a waitress walked past the table. Astoria smiled at the blonde haired man before asking, "So what is this surprise you have for me?" He smirked and leaned forward in his chair.

He could feel the radiation vibrate off Astoria's pale skin. He teased, "Do you really want to know?"

She replied with a devilish grin, "Would I bother asking if I wasn't interested?"

"I finally ended things with Pansy," he said as Astoria's eyes widened in shock. "And I would be honored if you would like to take our relationship and make it public." He took her hand in his as Astoria stared blankly at him. She bit her lip as she processed his words. She took a sip of butterbeer.

"'Stori?" he asked prompting an answer.

"Draco, I'd love to," she answered softly," I just don't want to give Pansy a reason to harness her more malicious urges and destroy Tracey's wedding."

He replied as he stroked his chin, "But if she catches us and we keep this a secret, then she will definitely will."

"True," she replied, "and when would we make this announcement?"

"Tonight, Zabini and Nott have invited me out for drinks, and you know Daphne and Tracey will be there."

"Alright, Malfoy, you win," she said before stabbing a fork into her salad. He smirked as he raised the amber liquid in a glass to his lips.

Later that evening, Draco and Astoria arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Draco's hand was intertwined with Astoria's as they entered. They slowly approached the table. Tracey and Daphne looked towards them before their mouths became unhinged and plummeted into the table.

"Daph', are you okay?" Astoria asked as Tracey moved closer to her fiancé. Their friends seemed unable to process the sight, and it took every bit of willpower for the new couple not to smirk or share a laugh. Tracey looked at Blaise as Astoria and Draco slid into the booth beside them..

"When did this happen?" Tracey inquired as she tried not to squeak.

Draco glanced at his girlfriend as he considered the best way to answer Tracey's question without implying that he cheated on Pansy. "Ever since your engagement party, we've gotten to know one another better and spend more time together. I've never connected with anyone like I do with her so I decided I would love to have a meaningful relationship with her," he said. He glanced at Astoria who nodded in approval.

"What about Pansy?" Daphne asked.

"You can't be happy without going after what you want, and I want to be with him. Pansy will have to get over herself," Astoria replied. She smiled at Draco who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Daphne rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about this," she said bitterly.

"I couldn't, sis," Astoria said almost apologetically. "You know I would have; however, I didn't want Pansy, the fire-breathing dragon, to burn down Tracey's wedding." The whole table silently nodded in agreement. Draco left the table to order two firewhiskeys. When he returned, he slid the firewhiskey to Astoria.

"You two are pretty cute together," Tracey said.

The three couples drank and talked quietly amongst themselves. Tracey and Daphne silently discussed the wedding, and Daphne's complete desire to be engaged. Blaise murmured, "The pressure is on, Nott."

Astoria and Draco snickered amongst themselves. "Just a warning, Nott, Daph' isn't patient whatsoever. So you better find the biggest diamond you can," Astoria said quietly as Blaise and Theodore laughed a bit louder.

None of them noticed Pansy walk into the Leaky Cauldron. She sighed as she approached the table. Blaise looked up and smirked. "Pansy, fancy seeing you here," he said. Daphne scooted closer to her boyfriend.

Pansy sat down beside the blonde Greengrass as Theodore Nott smiled devilishly. He asked, "How are you doing today?"

"Just peachy," she growled like a wolf. She felt the knife in her heart twist as she noticed Draco's arm snaked around Astoria's shoulders. Astoria's lips were curved into a perfect smile, and her ex-boyfriend never looked happier. His grey eyes were locked on the dainty woman by his side.

Tracey smiled and shook her head. "It is weird to see you alone," Tracey said unaware of Pansy's unsettling anger and jealousy. "Marcus Flint is still single, and I think you two might be a good match."

Normally, Astoria would love to partake in causing Pansy misery; however, she won. Pansy was six feet under, and Astoria felt no need to kick her when she was down.

Draco asked, "Are you ready to go, dear?"

Astoria answered, "Completely." She said a quick goodbye to her sister and friends. The happy completely abandoned the booth and left the Leaky Cauldron. Pansy rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath as Draco took Astoria's hand in his. Then she excused herself before chasing after the couple. She found them outside and talking quietly as if they shared a private world.

"Malfoy," Pansy shouted. The couple whirled around. "Draco, tell me one thing that she has that I don't," she said as she stormed over to her.

Draco shook his head, "Pansy, it's not about that. We just have something that can't be forced. I am completely happy with her. I want to be with her. That's what matters."

"And you weren't happy with me?" She said as she tried to control her voice. She glared at Astoria, who clearly wanted to say "obviously", but she kept her mouth shut.

Draco didn't respond since the answer was completely obvious. He saw Pansy's jaw clench before trying to straighten her posture. She inched closer to Astoria, "Greengrass, I told you if you didn't back off, I would make your life hell."

"Pansy, that would require me having something to lose, and I don't. You've lost, but you can consider us even for everything you've done to me. You bullied me through Hogwarts, used me to practice unforgiveable curses, and your family killed my father. If you think I am going to feel any remorse for you, you are sadly mistaken," Astoria snapped.

"We will see about that," Pansy said icily before returning to the Leaky Cauldron.

Astoria shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. Draco noticed his girlfriend attempting to compose herself. He asked bewildered, "The Parkinsons are why your father is dead?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Draco inquired almost overwhelmed by the war between Pansy and Astoria.

"I don't want anyone's pity, and I hate that bitch. Just because I hate her, it doesn't mean my hatred interfere what I feel for you," she responded. She took her hands in his. She pressed her head to his chest.

"Honey, you know I would have dumped her sooner if I told me," he murmured into her soft hair.

"I couldn't allow that. I wanted you to end things on your own terms, "she answered quietly. "Clearly, I can handle Pansy Parkinson."

"Stori, you are incredible," Draco said.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to Pan's Box for reviewing. I apologize for taking so long to upload. Between work and Easter, I have been swamped. I haven't decided if this is going to be the last chapter or not. Please, let me know your opinion if I should continue or not. Thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

Daphne knocked on her mother's bedroom door before flipping her golden blonde hair. She heard a soft "come in." Daphne quickly turned the golden doorknob.

Her mother, wearing a white cotton nightgown, was sitting on her grace. She had a fox like face lined with wrinkles. Her once deep blue eyes almost seemed gray. She looked outside the large window as if she was expecting someone to apparate in the untended garden. Daphne took a seat on the edge of the king sized bed. "Tracey Davis's and Blaise Zabini's wedding is today. Are you sure you don't to go? Everyone will be there," Daphne said like a parent trying to coax a child to go to school.

"No, thank you," she responded quietly.

"Okay, mom," Daphne replied before giving her mother a hug. She left the room and closed the door behind her. She met Astoria, wearing her bridesmaid dress, in the hall way.

Astoria asked, "Is she coming to the wedding?"

"Nope," Daphne replied as she pressed her hands to her hips.

"Shame," Astoria replied as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror in a silver ornate frame. She examined her frame before returning her attention to Daphne. "Sadly, it is not surprising." Daphne nudged her sister out of the way of the mirror. She examined her flawless makeup and smiled in self-satisfaction at her appearance.

"I can't wait Theodore Nott's speech. He is so excited," Daphne gushed. "I suppose we should get going." The wedding was held at Tracey's house. The foyer was large enough to fit forty people, but not a soul was lingering near the staircase. They journeyed upstairs to join Pansy, Milicent, and Daphne. Tracey loudly squealed. The little bride, in her beaded corset and poofy skirt, hugged the sisters.

"Tracey, you look fantastic!" Daphne said. "You look like a princess."

"Thank you," she said. "Just wait until you see the garden. It was going to be absolutely magical."

Pansy shrugged. "Come on, let's get your hair done," Milicent said as she pushed the bride inside her bedroom. She handed her a smile and instructed Tracey to drink the vial. Fifteen minutes passed and the bride's stringy black hair became fuller and thicker. Milicent pulled her hair to the side.

"A side pony tail. That way I can show off my gorgeous new hair and wear my veil," Tracey said. Milicent arranged the bride's hair that cascaded over her shoulder in waves. She picked up the bouquet off the dresser as the veil was placed on her head.

The girls marched down the stairs and met the groomsmen at the door that led into the garden. Astoria smiled at Draco. Pansy rolled her eyes when she noticed her ex-boyfriend mouth the words "You look lovely" at Astoria. Suddenly, two violins could be heard. Daphne and Theodore started the procession, followed by Draco and Astoria, then Pansy and Milicent walked single file down the aisle. Then, the bride made her grand entrance. Blaise smiled when he saw his bride.

The ceremony was sweet and full of passion. Every guest took to their feet and clapped wildly. The happily skipped down the aisle. Daphne hugged Theodore and said, "What a beautiful wedding." The white chairs, with navy blue bows, was slowly abandoned by guests. Two huge pillars stood where the couple was recently married.

"You're next," Draco said as he nudged Theodore Nott.

Pansy sighed before joining the wedding party. She couldn't remember feeling as left out. She looked around for Milicent who was chatting with wedding guests. She spotted Goyle, still sitting in the chair, and sat down beside him.

She asked, "How do you do it?"

"What?" he replied. Although he had been Draco's lackey throughout Hogwarts, Pansy never seemed to give him a second thought. He couldn't remember having a substantial conversation with her.

"Be the odd man out," Pansy replied as she looked over at the four in deep conversation.

Goyle shrugged. "I didn't think of it like that. I'm in a different place in life. One day, I will have a girlfriend and be in their conversation."

Pansy rolled her eyes and replied, "Whatever." Instead of leaving Goyle's side, she had no idea where to go and stayed by him.

The reception was held in the Davis Family ballroom. Tracey's mother and father kept their romance alive by playing old music while dancing across the magnificent marble floor. Chairs and small tables were arranged in the back half of the ballroom, and the front was for dancing. A giant chandelier hung magnificently in the center of the room. The bride and groom's rectangular table was in front of the guest's table and covered in a white table cloth. Two giant goblets with sapphire stones marked their station as king and queen of the festivities. Beside them, Milicent and Theodore Nott sat. They began their speeches once the tables were filled. Pansy was completely bored by Milicent and Theodore's speeches. She rolled her eyes and stared at her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend. She noticed their attention was divided by the speeches and each other. She scoffed. She didn't understand what Draco saw in Astoria Greengrass.

After the speeches and a fancy wedding meal, a small band composed of a violinist, pianist, and a cellist began to play in the front corner of the ballroom. The bride and groom took to the dance floor like it was their destiny to dance. Pansy waited patiently in her seat for Astoria to leave Draco's side. Finally, Astoria abandoned her seat and Pansy approached Draco like a tiger stalking its prey. "Care to dance, Malfoy?" she asked.

He answered, "No thanks."

"Come on," she insisted, "It's the gentlemanly thing to do."

The two began to dance like thirteen year olds that had conflicting emotions about the opposite gender. Pansy sighed and asked, "How's your relationship with Miss Greengrass?"

"Pansy, I've known you since we were seven. You don't have to make small talk. What do you really want to know?" he inquired.

She said calmly and tactfully,"It's quite simple actually. I want to know why you gave up a very long and committed relationship with me for her. What does she have that I don't?" She began to feel as if she was losing her composure; however, Draco's steel grey eyes refused to meet her gaze.

" 'Stori understands me. I can have a genuine conversation with her. She doesn't feel the need to interrogate me or pander to me, and I love to be with her. I just really love being with her," he replied with a small smile that crept upon his face. Pansy had never seen him so happy.

"Do you love her?"

Astoria spotted them from across the room. She gracefully approached the swaying dance partners. She placed her left hand on her hip before tapping Pansy on her shoulder. Pansy turned around.

"If you are finished trying to win back MY boyfriend, I'd like to dance with Mr. Malfoy now," Astoria growled like a dog protecting its food. Draco smirked before snaking his arm around Astoria's tiny waist.

"I will go after he answers my question," Pansy replied as she glared at the tiny woman attached to Draco Malfoy.

"Trust me, you already know the answer to that," he replied.

Pansy left slowly as the couple began to dance with one another, "May I inquire what that was about?" Astoria asked.

"Why are you jealous?"

She scoffed and replied, "No, I just don't trust her."

"If you must know, she wanted to know why I left her for you and if I loved you," he said as he imagined the gears in Astoria's head abruptly turning. A glisten in her green eyes nearly blinded him.

She replied coyly, "What did you say?"

He pressed his head to hers and replied, "You were there for that answer."

"Well, your answer doesn't satisfy me," she replied with a soft laugh.

"Of course, I do," he answered before gently kissing her.

"Come on. Let's raid a bottle of firewhiskey from the kitchen," Astoria insisted as she took Draco's hand. The world seemed at peace now that Tracey and Blaise were married. Daphne and Theodore Nott were snogging in an abandoned corner of the house. Adrian Pucey was complimenting Milicent as if she were a strange exotic woman. Pansy, contemplating her life decisions, was watching the crowd as Gregory Goyle tried to cheer her up. Just for one night, their world was at peace.


End file.
